harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: The Everfree Jersey Project - An Animated Story
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: The Everfree Jersey Project - An Animated Story ''(アニメ劇場版：ハーモニー・アンリーシュッド・サーガ - ジャージー/エバーフリープロジェクト, Anime gekijō-ban: Hāmonī anrīshuddo sāga - jājī/ebāfurīpurojekuto) ''is a Japanese-American animated science fantasy comedy-drama film, it marks as the 14.5th installment in the Harmony Unleashed Cinematic & Television Universe and the second installment to be fully animated rather than live action to be a feature film in the franchise. The anime film takes place before Guardians of Equestria: Symphony of Bonds and after the events of Equine Stars of the Zodiac. It is produced by Allspark Pictures, K/O Paper Products, SakamotoPro, Bandai Namco Media Group and Ivanna The Movie, with animation provided by MAPPA, Trigger and Toei Animation. Directed by Shingo Natsume with Masashi Sogo, Dai Sato and Kenta Fukasaku writing the screenplay. About the Movie Aaron Montalvo and Lionsgate Animation EVP Ken Katsumoto announced that an animated film set in the same universe as the live-action films and TV shows is in development at MAPPA, Trigger and Toei Animation. Shingo Natsume (Space Dandy, One-Punch Man) acts as director with Masashi Sogo (Fairy Tail, Bleach), Dai Sato (Eureka Seven, Tekken Blood Vengeance) and Kenta Fukasaku (Battle Royale II, Blade) writing the screenplay, adapting a story by Aaron Montalvo, Dave Polsky, Adam McKay, Steven Shibuya, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. Akira Amano (Reborn!, Psycho-Pass) and Akira Himekawa (MLP & Legend of Zelda manga) are designing the characters with Kazuto Nakazawa and Natsume set for animation direction and character design alongside Takayuki Shimura. In the English Dub, Bang Zoom! and Ocean Productions are working together as the cast from Friendship Is Magic, Equestria Girls and the 2017 movie will reprise their roles for the movie due to consistency with the roles. Plot TBA Cast *Yuki Kaji/Aaron Montalvo as Aaron *Ai Kayano/L.C. as Liza *Showtaro Morikubo/Franklin Blanco as Franklin *Tsubasa Yonaga/Christopher Albistur as Chris *Yu Hayashi/Adonis Ortiz as Adonis *Yusuke Tezuka/Ernesto DiFareicio as Ernie *Aya Hirano/Ivanna Montalvo as Ivanna *Yu Aoi/Marieve Herington as Janine *Show Hayami/Timothy Olyphant as TBA *Daisuke Ono/Freddie Prinze Jr. as President Klein Clink *Miyuki Sawashiro/Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Sora Tokui/Ashleigh Ball as Applejack *Ami Koshimizu/Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Kenji Nojima/Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry *Izumi Kitta/Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash *Suzuko Mimori/Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Mikoi Sasaki/Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Emiri Kato/Andrea Libman as Fluttershy *Kikuko Inoue/Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Yumi Uchiyama/Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna *Ayahi Takagaki/Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Mamoru Miyano/Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Yuki Kuwahara/Tabitha St. Germain as Flurry Heart *Hiroshi Shirokuma/Peter New as Big Macintosh *Tomoaki Maeno/Ryan Veil as Zephyr Breeze Additional English Voices *Chris Edgerly *Nolan North *Mela Lee *Cristina Vee *Lex Lang *Kira Buckland *Russi Taylor *Maurice LaMarche *Patrick Seitz *Jon Bailey *Suzanne Goldish *Roger Craig Smith *Stephanie Sheh *Carrie Keranen Crew *Directed by: Shingo Natsume *Written by: Kenta Fukasaku, Masashi Sogo, Dai Sato *English Story by: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Steven Shibuya, Adam McKay, Dave Polsky *Original Character Design: Akira Amano, Akira Himekawa *Animation Character Design: Takayuki Shimura, Shingo Natsume *Animation Directors: Kazuto Nakazawa, Atsushi Nishigori, Shingo Natsume *Produced by: Aaron Montalvo, Koichi Sakamoto, Brian Goldner, Stephen Davis, Bobby Cohen, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Haven Alexander *Executive Producers: Adam McKay, Shingo Natsume, Ken Katsumoto, Kozo Morishita, Katsuhiro Takagi, Hiroaki Matsuura, Manabu Otsuka, Gyarmath Bogdan, Masao Maruyama, Akira Ishikawa, Takeyuki Suzuki, Ken Iyadomi, Shinichiro Inoue, Marc Harrington, Yuma Sakata, Masaaki Endo, Kenji Hamada, Shin Unozawa, Shunichi Taira *Director of Photography: Toru Fukushi *Production Design/Unit Directors: Hiromi Wakabayashi, Tatsuya Nagamine *Edited by: Kumiko Sakamoto *Casting: Ruth Lambert *Voice Director: Wes Gleason, Terry Klassen (MLP Voices) *Voice Producers: Eric P. Sherman, Kaeko Sakamoto, Diana Gage, Ken Morrison *English Scenario Supervisor: Aaron Montalvo *Music by: Hiroyuki Sawano, Hideyuki Fukasawa, Ken Arai *Music Executive Producer: Jamie Christopherson & Daniel Ingram *Animation Producers: Takahiro Ogawa, Ryosuke Inagaki *Executive In Charge of Production: Ken Katsumoto (Lionsgate), Lora Lee (Ivannimation Studios), Ken Suetake (Toei Animation) *Animation Production: MAPPA, Trigger *Animation Production Co-operation: Ivannimation Samurai Studios, Toei Animation Category:Anime Films Category:Spin-offs Category:Animated Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Main Series